


O anticristo não gosta de festas

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Angel Pip, Antichrist Damien Thorn, Dancing, Drinking, Loneliness, M/M, Party, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Não importa o quão esplêndidas ou divertidas sejam as festas que seu pai dá no inferno, Damien sempre se entedia de um jeito ou de outro.Mas não dessa vez.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 14





	O anticristo não gosta de festas

O anticristo não gosta de festas. Ele as odeia, na verdade. Quem foi o imbecil que inventou que depois de uma reunião bem-sucedida de negócios deveria haver algum tipo de celebração? Que desperdício de tempo.

Recentemente, devido à alguns conflitos entre a terra e o céu, o inferno foi forçado a interferir naquela disputa para acalmar as águas, ironicamente. Damien não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, apenas que alguém que deveria estar no céu voltou à terra (vai saber lá como) e estava causando caos nos registros oficiais. Ninguém sabia para onde o cara deveria ir, ou _se_ deveria ir, e a confusão acabou atrasando tudo quanto é tipo de reunião e assuntos chatos de negócios, dos quais o céu não conseguia viver sem.

Felizmente para eles, seu pai devia alguns favores à Deus - em troca de outros favores que _Ele_ o havia feito no passado - e os dois planos se reuniram numa tarde para discutir a situação com calma e se resolverem como adultos responsáveis.

Como já era de se esperar, decidiram jogar o cara no purgatório, onde ficavam as almas perdidas, sem destino, com problemas mal-resolvidos ou que apenas aguardavam sua vez na grande linha que decidia para onde elas iriam.

Damien não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com aquela decisão, afinal, sabia muito bem o quão preguiçosos Deus e os anjos, até mesmo seu pai, eram quanto a seus critérios de separação de almas: Almas puras para o céu, almas podres para o inferno. Podiam até tentar entrar em tecnicalidade, mas a verdade é que Deus escolhia a dedo quem ele queria em seu domínio, não necessariamente precisando ser uma alma boa ou Mórmon para subir ou um ditador cruel para descer.

O que surpreendeu o anticristo, contudo, foi a necessidade de dar uma festa para comemorar o sucesso da reunião, ou melhor, comemorar o fato de terem finalmente se livrado daquele cara. 

Inferno, aquele cara devia ser um real pé no saco se todos queriam se ver distantes dele tanto assim. Nem mesmo ele era tratado com tanto descaso, e ele era o _anticristo_ , pelo amor de Deus!

Que o inferno dava boas festas não era novidade pra ninguém, mas Damien ficou particularmente surpreso ao ver anjos entrando no salão de seu pai e indo direto para o ponche servido nas mesas maiores. Esses caras não tinham mais o que fazer do que se aproveitar da comida dos outros? Porra, ele quase teve certeza de ter visto _Jesus_ andando pelo aglomerado de anjos e demônios.

Damien sempre foi mais recluso nas festas de seu pai, nunca tendo amigo algum para conversar ou manter companhia. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de não gostar muito de festas, apesar de que a música alta (acompanhada de uma péssima escolha de cantores) também não ajudar muito.

Suspirou pelo que deveria ser a décima vez naquela noite enquanto os dedos percorriam o caminho circular de sua taça de vinho e os olhos carmim observavam a cor do vidro alternar entre vermelho e transparente, perpetuamente preso sob o uso de seus poderes. Ele poderia quebrar aquele copo facilmente se quisesse, não precisaria nem piscar, mas quem pegaria os cacos depois? Aquele copo era tão inútil que ninguém nem saberia que o anticristo o quebrou devido ao tédio que sentia.

Puta merda, será que não tinha como o tempo passar mais rápido e essa merda de música abaixar um pouco?!

Rangendo os dentes e estreitando o olhar, o copo estourou em sua mão e Damien levantou se sua mesa para buscar outro, limpando os cacos de sua mão no tecido da calça preta.

As poucas pessoas presentes na mesa do ponche se afastaram ao notarem a aproximação do anticristo, tomando seus parceiros pela mão e se retirando sem ousar fitar-lhe os olhos.

Ele não se importava, de forma alguma, preferia assim. Quanto menos pessoas percebessem ele ali, talvez mais rápido o deixassem em paz. Embora gostaria de admitir que, às vezes, sentia falta de companhia. Seria interessante ter alguém com quem pudesse gritar por cima da música, como seu pai fazia com seus amigos durante esses eventos.

Suspirou e, tomando um copo em mãos, esticou a livre para pegar a colher de ponche, mas acabou por pegar a mão de outra pessoa ao invés disso.

Ao virar-se para o lado, surpreendeu-se ao topar com um par de olhos azuis que jamais pensou encontrar novamente.

\- Olá, Damien. - cumprimentou o garoto com um sorriso _estranhamente inocente_.

\- Oi, Pip. - curto e grosso, como sempre.

\- Perdão, eu não notei que você estava indo pegar a concha. - desculpou-se, ainda com aquele sorriso que simplesmente _não parecia encaixar em seu rosto_. Damien empurrou o detalhe aos confins de sua mente e acompanhou o movimento das mãos de Pip ao soltar sua mão, que ele sequer percebeu que ainda estavam entrelaçadas, e voltar à posição que sempre a mantinha: ao lado do corpo. - Como você está?

O anticristo, distanciando o olhar, deu de ombros.

\- Já estive pior. - encheu seu suco com ponche, sem usar a maldita concha, e bebericou a bebida, mais para esconder o rubor em suas bochechas do que por sede. - E você? Como estão as coisas no _grande e maravilhoso_ céu?

\- Vão muito bem, na verdade. As coisas são bem tranquilas por lá, embora um pouco monótonas de vez em quando. - juntou-se à Damien em beber um pouco de ponche. - E como o inferno tem te tratado?

Deu de ombros mais uma vez.

\- A mesma coisa de sempre.

Pip murmurou em compreensão, bebendo do copo mais uma vez.

\- Faz um tempo que não te vejo.

\- Não desde o terceiro ano. - Damien completou.

\- É. - sorriu, encarando o ponche como se fosse a coisa mais delicada do planeta. - Você deve estar muito ocupado.

Psh, se alguém se importasse com ele, _talvez_. Mas, como ninguém realmente dava a mínima, já que ele tinha zero de credibilidade, não fazia a menor diferença ele ir à uma festa ou ficar no quarto.

As pessoas pareciam apenas se importar com ele quando o assunto era irritá-lo ou lembrá-lo de seus deveres como filho do capeta - o que, francamente, também funcionava como a primeira opção.

\- É, mais ou menos. - Damien deu de ombros, cortando rapidamente o assunto.

Os olhos azuis de Pip dançaram entre as pessoas daquela festa, que pareciam estar se divertindo muito, numa tentativa de procurar algo sobre o que falar.

\- Bela festa essa que seu pai está dando. Não me divirto assim há muito tempo.

Damien teve que resistir à tentação de soltar um grunhido.

 _É claro, você nunca foi em uma festa._ \- disse o anticristo em sua mente, sem parar para pensar no quão verdadeiramente cruéis aquelas palavras eram.

\- Pelo menos _alguém_ está se divertindo.

Pip piscou duas vezes, processando a informação, e deixou o ponche de lado.

\- Você não está gostando da festa?

\- Eu odeio festas.

\- Ah, alguma razão em específico?

Damien pensou por alguns segundos, realmente remoendo a pergunta, mas deu de ombros.

\- Nah, eu só odeio mesmo. Que porra se faz numa festa afinal? Só tem gente caindo bêbada no chão e um bando de putas rebolando no pau de desconhecidos. Já vi coisa melhor no lago que tem perto de casa.

Damien não tinha amigos no inferno, portanto, nunca era convidado para eventos daquele tipo, as únicas exceções sendo os bailes e luais que seu pai preparava de vez em quando. Sendo assim, ele não tinha muito conhecimento sobre o que se fazia numa festa.

Não que Pip soubesse muito mais do que ele.

\- É uma pena que você não esteja se divertindo, meu amigo. - disse o britânico com pesar. - Festas foram feitas para se divertir.

\- Como? Dançando igual retardado no meio de estranhos? Pra fazer papel de idiota? Ridículo.

Foi então que Pip percebeu a forma como Damien encarava os outros convidados da festa dançando. Realmente, vários deles se mexiam sem nenhum ritmo e outros se esfregavam uns nos outros, mas, em sua grande maioria, exibiam sorriso em seus rostos.

Ele podia não participar de festas há anos, mas se lembrava muito bem do quão vivo se sentia sempre que seus pés batiam no chão ao ritmo da música. Para Pip, não fazia sentido que alguém achasse dançar algo ridículo quando podia servir tanto como uma arma de expressão quanto como um meio de se divertir.

\- Você não gosta de dançar?

Damien estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Dançar pra que? Eu que não vou ficar sozinho no meio dessa gente parecendo uma galinha!

Ah, então _esse_ era o problema. Damien não odiava festas ou dançar, só se sentia solitário. E Pip não o culpava, duvidava que havia gente da sua idade no inferno que se daria bem com ele. Pobre coitado, deve passar tanto tempo sozinho.

Uma lâmpada se acendeu na cabeça do britânico.

\- Gostaria de companhia?

Damien ergueu a sobrancelha e encarou o menor com espanto.

\- … Como?

\- Estou perguntando se gostaria que eu dançasse com você. - repetiu, estendendo a mão ao anticristo.

Damien encarou a mão de Pip, depois seus olhos, fazendo esse troca-troca mais umas duas vezes.

\- _Você_? Dançar comigo? - Pip fez que sim com a cabeça. - Mas eu sou o anticristo.

\- E daí? Que você seja o anticristo não quer dizer que não possa se divertir. Se Jesus pode, não vejo motivo para que você também não possa. - sinalizou vagamente com a cabeça para a figura bíblica na pista de dança, dançando com um copo de bebida na mão e um grupo enorme de pessoas ao seu redor. - Então, o que me diz?

Damien mordiscou o lábio, encarando a mão estendida como se aquela fosse a maior decisão que tivesse que tomar na vida.

Não é que ele não quisesse dançar com o britânico, ele só não queria acabar pagando mico.

Mas ele não riria dele, não é?

\- … Cinco minutos.

O sorriso nos lábios de Pip quando ele segurou sua mão foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que ele viu desde que chegou naquela festa ridícula.

\- Vai ser divertido! Eu nunca dancei com um amigo antes.

Sem resistência, embora ainda um pouco relutante, Damien deixou que Pip o guiasse até a pista de dança, onde todos os convidados dançavam seguindo os passos mostrados em telões pendurados no teto. 

Todos estavam fracassando miseravelmente em seguir todos aqueles passos complicados, que envolviam movimentos com as pernas que ninguém ali deveria estar acostumado a fazer, especialmente considerando que a música, de época, estava fora de moda há muitos anos. Pelo menos Damien não seria humilhado sozinho.

Segurando forte em sua mão, ele e Pip entraram bem no momento da dança em pares. Tecnicamente, não tinha nada a ver com valsa ou qualquer coisa no tipo, os participantes tinham apenas que dançar de mãos dadas e tentar não soltar enquanto seguiam os passos indicados, o que, pelo que Damien pôde ver das danças anteriores, seria mais difícil do que parecia à primeira vista.

Damien se virou para o britânico e tomou a outra mão na sua, os dois encarando a tela pelo canto do olho enquanto começavam a seguir os passos, ou pelo menos tentar.

Pé esquerdo, pé direito, empurra, puxa, dá uma volta e abre, os movimentos pareciam saídos de um filme musical, em que os personagens, do nada, começavam a cantar e dançar no meio de qualquer lugar que estivessem.

Damien pisou algumas vezes nos pés de Pip, mas o loiro não se importou muito, pois não reclamou, apenas sorriu. De alguma forma, seu sorriso o confortava no meio de toda aquela gente.

Enquanto isso, ele estava dando um completo show, acertando todos os passos e sequer precisando olhar para o telão enquanto guiava o anticristo pelas mãos entre o aglomerado de pessoas. Pra quem nunca tinha dançado antes, Pip com certeza tinha ritmo, imitava os movimentos com perfeição, se não _melhor_. Eles estavam praticamente abrindo caminho entre as pessoas que tentavam, a todo custo dançar melhor que eles.

Quando a música acabou, Damien estava completamente sem fôlego, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a se dispersar, e ele e Pip voltaram à mesa de bebidas para descansar e refrescar a garganta depois de uma boa dança. Em momento algum eles soltaram as mãos.

\- Isso foi muito divertido! - exclamou o britânico.

\- Ok, eu admito, foi um pouquinho divertido. - cruzou os braços, sem conseguir desmantelar o sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

Os olhos de Pip pareceram brilhar sob as luzes roxas e verdes da festa, dançando ao redor de suas pupilas como fogo.

\- Fico feliz em te ver sorrindo, Damien.

O moreno apertou a mão de Pip na sua, sentindo como seus dedos encaixavam perfeitamente entre os seus, quase como se fossem feitos um para o outro. As batidas de seu coração ecoavam em seu ouvido, descompassadas com a música que ecoava pelas paredes do salão, e ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Pip, hipnotizado.

Quando Jesus gritou em sua direção para chamar a atenção de seu anjo mais jovem, seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância, quase se encontrando no meio. Quase.

\- Pip, estamos indo embora! Agiliza essa bunda!

O loiro deu um pulo, afastando-se de Damien com pressa e se virou na direção do messias. Todos os anjos e criaturas do céu estavam a alçar voo em direção ao céu, já era hora de encerrar a festa para os santinhos.

\- Oh, parece que eu já tenho que ir.

Embora o tom tipicamente empolgado, Pip não parecia nem um pouco feliz em partir, muito menos Damien.

O anticristo tinha se divertido tanto com ele ao seu lado, doía vê-lo partir daquela forma, principalmente por ele morar justamente onde ele não podia ir.

Ah, quer saber? Foda-se.

\- Sabe, eu me diverti muito com você hoje, mais do que eu me diverti em muito tempo… - Damien coçou a nuca com a mão livre, a outra enroscada na de Pip. - Seria bem legal se eu pudesse te encontrar na próxima festa. Quem sabe talvez até possamos sair juntos depois pra tomar um sorvete ou algo assim.

Pip arregalou os olhos, as luzes mais uma vez brilhando em suas íris e suas pupilas dilatadas. Um sorriso adornou seus lábios, a coisa mais maravilhosa que Damien viu o dia todo estava de volta para uma última provinha.

\- Parece incrível, eu adoraria.

Damien retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Que bom.

\- Piiiip! - o messias gritou mais uma vez, sua paciência estava acabando. Ao contrário do que pensavam, Jesus podia se irritar relativamente fácil, principalmente quando havia bebido demais.

\- Eu tenho que ir. Te vejo semana que vem, Damien.

\- Claro. Te vejo lá.

Desfizeram o contato entre suas mãos, o ar frio atingindo a pele aquecida pelo calor humano, mas eles mantiveram o olhar esperançoso. Se veriam mais uma vez.

\- Foi muito bom te ver de novo. Até mais!

Damien acenou uma última vez para Pip e o observou partir com a mão fechada em punho sobre o peito. 

Em poucos segundos, ele estava fora de vista, e o anticristo voltou a ficar sozinho.

As horas foram passando e aos poucos os convidados foram se retirando, a música parando e as luzes diminuindo, e só restaram Damien e seu pai, os quais observavam seus empregados limpando o salão com panos de chão e rodos.

\- E então, filho, se divertiu na festa? - o capeta perguntou ao parar ao lado do filho.

Encarando o restante de bebida em seu copo, Damien entornou tudo na garganta e limpou a boca com a manga da blusa, a imagem de Pip sorrindo gravada em suas pálpebras enquanto seus ouvidos reproduziam a música que dançaram juntos em sua mente.

Ele soltou um riso forçado.

\- Nem um pouco. - disse e jogou o copo de ponche vazio no chão com um sorriso cruel, bem na frente de um dos demônios de seu pai.

Observando o filho praticamente saltitar em direção à seu quarto, Satã sorriu.

Ele sabia que convidar os anjos para a festa seria uma boa ideia.


End file.
